Rock You Baby
by Chibi Lauryn
Summary: This is just a sweet little Bulma/Vegita romance for ya. Please read! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! R&R!


Hello there! Well I am back with another songfic. I have been wanting to write this for awhile now but have had trouble writing it. I finally started writing on my laptop but then it stopped working. Well anyway this is a Bulma/Vegita fic and it is to the song 'Rock You Baby' by Toby Keith. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, though I really wish I did and I do not own this song. Toby Keith does.  
  
"Speech"  
  
-Thinking-  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita glanced at the clock on the wall of the Gravity room. 11 pm. "Well I think I deserve a break" with that said he grabbed a towel and walked out. He went around to the side of Capsule Corp. and glanced up at a nearby balcony before levitating up to it. Once in his room he took a quick shower and got dressed in his normal blue spandex (think buu saga). Now that he had a shower and gotten dressed there was only one thing to do. Eat. Vegita wondered down the stairs and headed strait for the kitchen. As he got closer he heard a quiet sob coming from the dinning room. "Probably just the woman crying over that baka weakling again." He mumbled to himself. He went into the kitchen for a long awaited snack.  
  
After an half an hour of stuffing himself Vegita decided it was time to get back to training. As he headed back to his room to change into a new pair of training shorts he heard the crying again. "Damn woman still crying?" He asked himself. Vegita then found himself wandering into the dinning room where Bulma was. As he went he could hear faint music playing with no light except that provided by about thirty candles letting off the sweet fragrance of jasmine and half melted. There on one side of the room was a table set for two surrounded by about fifteen candles including the two in the center of the table. In one chair sat Bulma with her hair nicely done. She was wearing a red dress that was held up by spaghetti straps over the shoulders and the skirt hung loosely to the ground. In the other chair, Vegita assumed, is where Yamcha would be if he was here. Vegita grunted to let his presence be known.  
  
Bulma looked up and saw the Saiyan Prince standing there. "Get out!" she yelled, finger pointing to the door. Vegita did not leave though. He simply walked over to the table and quietly sat down in the empty chair. "No, I think I'll stay" "child" she muttered to herself before breaking down and crying again. "Woman, shut up! That crying is so annoying" Vegita ordered. "Well, I was here first, so if you don't like it then GET OUT!!" Bulma yelled back. "Hmph! Why do you let that weakling do this to you?" "Why should you care?" Bulma retorted. -She's right. Why do I care? I'll think about it later- Vegita thought. "I don't" he answered quickly. "Then shut up!" Bulma then started to cry again. Vegita slowly got up and made his way to the door when Bulma stopped him. "Vegita, wait. I'm sorry please don't leave me." "And why should I stay." He asked. "Because I need someone to talk to and you're the only one here." She stated. "And why should I listen?" "Umm.I'll.I'll let you have the food" she answered pointing to Yamcha's plate. After a moment of thinking it over, Vegita decided that the food did look pretty good.ok very good and that he could eat some more, he walked back over to the table and sat down. "Thanks Vegita. The food may not be as hot as it was but it is probably still pretty good. I really appreciate this."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Met you in a café  
  
At a table meant for two  
  
You were sitting by your lonesome  
  
When I sat down with you  
  
Tried hard not to show it  
  
But I couldn't help but see  
  
That you wore a broken heart out on your sleeve  
  
And your loneliness could not disguise the beauty and the charm  
  
Thought if I ever get you, shattered lady, in my arms  
  
~~*~~  
  
Vegita's thoughts: -Why do I care? Ok I get a good meal, even if a little cold. But still, normally I would just take the food or at least not eat this slowly. Come to think of it I have caught myself thinking of her lately and watching her out of the corner of my eye. But why? I couldn't possibly.no that's crazy. Grr! I'm getting soft. Damn woman. -  
  
Bulma's thoughts: -Why am I going to tell him what happened? It's non of his business! It's probably just because I need someone to talk to and there is no one else, like I told him. I don't think Vegita and I have actually ever had a decent conversation either. Hmm.I wonder how this will turn out? -  
  
~~*~~  
  
I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep  
  
I'm gonna make you crazy over me  
  
I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before  
  
And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore  
  
I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul  
  
And then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control  
  
If this is how love is suppose to feel  
  
Baby I know I've fallen head over heals  
  
I'm gonna rock you baby  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Well today is our anniversary of when we first started going out. We had all this planned and stuff. He was supposed to be here at 10:30. I had everything set up all nice and stuff. I wanted tonight to be a romantic evening for two. I was a fool to think tonight would be different and that he would actually come. He called around 10:45 and said that something really important came up. That he couldn't make it. He told me how sorry I was, as he usually does. When I asked him why he couldn't make it he told me that he can't explain right now and that he would have to tell me later because he was in a hurry and had to go. But I know what came up already. I'm not stupid. He's cheating on me again. The girl I heard in the background was a big clue. I wonder how long he has been with this one? It doesn't matter. I think I'm going to break up with him. For good this time. At least then he doesn't have to go behind my back and he can quit lying to me all the time." As Bulma finished telling her story she looked up to see Vegita staring at her with a look of interest she had never seen before on his face. Actually she had never seen that look on anyone's face before. Not even Yamcha look at her like that. It was as if he really cared. "Vegita?" she said. "Hmm? What?" he said getting out of his trance as Bulma poured herself a drink of wine that had been sitting in melted ice. "Would you like a drink?" She asked already pouring it into the glass in front of Vegita. Vegita picked up the glass and took a sip. "It taste funny," he said. "Don't worry you get use to it." She answered. After a few minutes of silence she decided to speak up again. "Vegita.would you like to dance? I mean you don't have to. I was listening to the music and just thought." she was interrupted by Vegita getting up out of his chair. He walked over to her and took her hand as she slowly stood. "Vegita?" Bulma was shocked. She didn't actually expect him to do anything but maybe get mad or something. They went to the other side of the room where there was open space and they were surrounded by the rest of the candles. Both remained quiet as they slowly danced together.  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Over open conversation and a bottle of red wine  
  
  
  
  
  
You said this world is full of users and I know that I've had mine  
  
We danced a little slow dance until they closed that café down  
  
You said 'what would be the chances that tonight I finally found  
  
Someone who makes me feel like my life is just begun'  
  
I said 'girl believe in me and I'll show you how its done  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You know Vegita, in a sense I'm sort of happy Yamcha cheated on me. If he hadn't then I wouldn't be here with you." Vegita looked at her strangely. "If that baka hadn't you wouldn't care if you were with me or not." "Oh yes I would." She answered. "Before, when Yamcha and I were out on dates and having a wonderful time, I still wanted to be here for some reason unknown to me. I thought about it and could never figure it out until now. I wanted to be here because I wanted to be with you. Even if we were yelling at each other. Don't get mad at me for I can't help it, but I feel as if I was growing apart from Yamcha and closer to you. I think I have fallen in love with you without meaning to." "Then why were you so upset when Yamcha cancelled?" Vegita asked. "I don't know. I guess cause it made me feel as if I wasn't important, that you would never love me back and that he was my last chance at not being alone." Vegita then did something neither one expected. He lowered his head till his lips met hers. Raised his head up to whisper into her ear, "I love you too" He held her close and kissed her again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep  
  
I'm gonna make you crazy over me  
  
I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before  
  
And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore  
  
I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul  
  
And then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control  
  
If this is how love is suppose to feel  
  
Baby I know I've fallen head over heals  
  
I'm gonna rock you baby  
  
~~*~~  
  
So what did you think? I herd the song and thought it to be a romantic way for them to get together. Well I really hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to R&R!  
  
Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
